Naruto: My Version
by Blossoming-Bn3k
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Naruto if the whole plot changed. What if Sakura had an older sister? What if Sakura went to work for Orochimaru when young? What if it was Sasuke and Sakura who were the main characters? Read to find out! Please read!
1. Prologue

**Hello guyz, I'm back with another story. This story well… will begin at the very beginning. I will be changing lots of things so that it would be 'Naruto: My Version' so, please read, rate, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But in this story, I do.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_March 28, 2000_

Morning broke and a cry was heard. A cry from a baby. A newborn baby. It's parent held it proudly in their arms staring happily down at their 2nd born child.

The mother stared at the baby's pink hair. Just like her favorite flower. "Sakura…" she whispered. "I shall name her Sakura." She stated louder and braver.

The father smiled; pleased at the beautiful name his wife has given their child. "She will make us all proud." He assured.

The mother smiled down at her. "Indeed." She replied with a whisper.

The newborn baby opened her eyes and stared at the two big giants before her. Her eyes filled with curiosity, she reached out her hand and played with the brown locks of her mother's shoulder length hair.

The parents smiled down at her with love. This little creature before them was their treasure, their most precious thing in the whole wide world, their Sakura.

-X-

_July 23, 2000_

A loud cry was heard through the mansion. Uchihas quickly crowded the room to see the newborn baby. A new addition to their family. They stared intently at the young, beautiful creature before them in its parent's arms. The parents looked so proud.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." The mother whispered. And as if on cue, the little one's eyes began to open. He glanced up at his parents and smiled. The father proudly smiled back and murmurs of admires filled the room.

"Mommy, can I see my sister?" a little six-year-old boy said tugging at the woman's sleeve. The father's smile turned into a scowl.

"No, Itachi. This is your brother, not sister…" the mother replied trying to stifle her laughter.

"But I want a sister." Itachi said pouting.

"Maybe later Itachi, if you take good care of your younger brother." His father said, still scowling.

"Really?" Itachi's eyes lit up.

"Really." His mother replied.

"Ok. Yay!" Itachi said jumping up and down.

His parents looked at Itachi smiling with the same thought in their minds.

"_This little creature is gonna make us as proud as we are of Itachi."_ They both thought.

"_Our little Sasuke."

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? Just to remind you again, most of the facts in this story are made up coz its Naruto: MY Version. I would just inform you if it were true. Please review, kk?**

**Again, every information in this story is false. Except for their birthdays. Not their birthyears though, I'm not so sure of that…**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Itachi and Kaiyal

**Hi guyz, I got the plot of this story during our dry run exam for the NAT (National Achievement Test). I finished it quickly and wrote a draft of this before it escapes my mind…**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto. But in this story, I do.

* * *

**

**Chpater 1 --- Itachi and Kaiyal**

"Uwah!!!" the little baby's cry was heard throughout the house.

"Kaiyal, stop bothering your sister. Let her sleep." came a woman's voice from the kitchen.

"But momma! I want wiw' Sakura to pway dowwies with me." Replied the 6-year-old.

"No dear, she can't play dollies with you. Not yet." Their mother replied appearing in the doorway. "Now come along and eat your breakfast. Your father will take you to school." She said taking the brown haired girl's hand.

"Momma does daddy work near my school?"

"No dear, he works in the other side of the village."

"Then can I just wawk with chi-chi?"

"…"

"Pwease?"

"Ok, if you finish your breakfast first."

"Ok. Yay!" the energetic little girl cheered as she bounded out of the baby's room and into the kitchen.

"hjaghdf ajdhia shdhf shs fhsifg!" Kaiyal exclaimed as she dumped more and more food into her mouth.

" Kaiyal, don't talk when your mouth is full. And chew properly." The mother scolded.

"Yes momma." Kaiyal replied after swallowing her food.

In no time at all, the little girl gulped down her last spoon of food and dashed out the door.

"Kaiyal, you forgot your lunchbox!" the mother yelled after her.

"Oh. Hehe." Kaiyal grinned as she went back and got her lunchbox. "Bye momma!"

"Bye Kaiyal."

"Uwahh!!!" the mother sighed as she headed for the baby's room.

"Where's Kaiyal?" questioned a tall man as he approached the room.

"She wanted to walk with her best friend, 'chi-chi' to school."

"…"

"Haha. You should see your face now." The mother laughed. "Seriously, I think Kaiyal got her funny nickname talent from you, Honey. I can't believe you wanted to name our little Sakura, 'pinklet'…!" the mother exclaimed stifling her laughter.

-X-

"Momma, Sasu-chan's pulling my hair!" came the yell of a 6-year old.

"He just wants to play with you, sweetheart." Came the reply of the mother who was knitting baby clothes on a rocking chair nearby.

"But he's pulling it momma, Hard!" insisted the little boy. The mother sighed. "Little Sister…" she reminded. "Yes momma." Itachi replied as he picked up the baby and carefully cradled it in his arms.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little Sasu-chan. Go to sleep, go to sleep, obey your nii-san and go to sleep! So that when momma sees that I can take care of you well. She can get me a lil' sister and we can live happily ever after." Sang Itachi as he rocked the little baby in his arms. **(A/N: Sing to the tune of 'Lullaby')** The mother just smiled at his antics and continued knitting.

"Chi-chi!" came a distant yell.

"Chi-chi!" It was getting closer.

"That's Kaiyal-chan." Itachi said putting the snoring Sasuke back into the cradle and running out to meet his best friend.

"Chi-chi wet's wawk to schoow together!" the brown haired girl said upon seeing her best friend.

"Ok. Let me go get my bag first." Itachi replied smiling. He dashed in, picked up his sling bag, and run back out grinning.

"Let's go."

"H-Hai."

His mother watched them walk off from the window of the baby's room smiling. _"They're so cute. But…" _she thought sighing. "First ta-ta. And now chi-chi?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

**So guyz, what do ya think? Sigh. Don't talk to me idiots, I can't hear you. Type it in your reviews. Arigatou Gouzaimas. Ja ne!!!**

**P.S. Sumimasen, read my other stories too. Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Mama

'**m back!!! Sorry for the wait… 'm in a major writing block right now…**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**I****no'-'Fangurl01 - You're such a KJ kc.**

**blueberry08 - Thanks! Uh...hi...?**

**SasuSaku'sLittleGrl - Thanks! Love your pen name!**

**MademoiselleD - Done!  
**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 --- Mama**

**Time Skip: 1 Year Later**

"Hey, did you hear about Sasu-chan?" Itachi asked, as he and Kaiyal walked home from school.

"Who wouwdn't? You Uchiha's aw famous!" Kaiyal replied with a smile.

"I can't believe mother won't give me a sister though…" Itachi sighed.

"Hey, chi-chi, wook! Wook!" Kaiyal started, jumping up and down pointing at something.

"…?"

"A pond! Ouw pond fwom now on."

"…"

"Come on!" Kaiyal urged, dragging him toward the pond. "So cool." Kaiyal said, touching the waters making ripples appear. "Hey, chi-chi, I have an idea. Why not teach me how to pounoce pwopewly hiw?" Kaiyal suggested staring straight at Itachi. "Please?"

"Pronounce Properly Here." Itachi corrected.

"Pwonounce Pwoperly Heeeew." She followed. Itachi sighed. This will be a long time…

"Listen to me. PRonounce PRrrroperly Herrre." He said, emphasizing the R.

"PWOnounce PWWOperly Herwe." She imitated.

"Pronounce Properly Here." He repeated.

"Pronounce Pwoperly Hewre…" she struggled.

"Pronounce Properly Here." He was getting annoyed.

"Pronounce Properly Here." She said with a smile on her face. "Yay! I did it!!!!!"

Itachi just smiled and took her hand and they both stood up.

"It's late. We should go home now." He said. Kaiyal nodded her head and walked beside him eagerly, happy that she accomplished something great.

"Pronounce properly here. Pronounce Pwo--Properly He….re." Pwr--Pronounce properly Here." She repeated over and over again in a sing-song voice.

"Stop that." Itachi said, scowling.

"Prono--huh? Prrronounce prronounce"

"I said…stop that." Itachi repeated.

"But I'm practicing."

"I know but practice it at home. It's…a bit annoying."

"Hmph." Kaiyal pouted. And at last they reached the Haruno house.

"Oh Kaiyal, you're home. Itachi! Nice to see you around, darling. Do you want to come in and see Sakura?" she asked, urging him inside.

"…"

"Come on chi-chi!" Kaiyal said tugging at his arm.

"Alright, alright." Itachi said entering the house. Mrs. Haruno smiled at how Kaiyal seemed to have a bit of control over Itachi.

"Uwah!!!" came a cry from the other room. Mrs. Haruno, Ashira, sighed and went to the next room to quiet the baby.

"…she sure could be loud when she wants to." Itachi commented, covering his ears. Kaiyal giggled and bounded into the next room. Itachi followed to see Sakura, so small and fragile looking right at him.

"…0.0…she has…pink hair." Itachi said, in sort of a state of shock.

"Yep." Kaiyal chirped. Itachi looked at Ashira's brown hair. Then at Kaiyal's brown hair.

"Where'd she get her hair from?"

"My mom and dad."

"Your dad has pink hair?"

"No. My dad has red hair and my mom has brown hair and when you mix them together…I don't know what it would become but it's close to pink…"

"Oh…"

"Want to touch her?" Ashira suggested.

"Ok…" Itachi replied hesitantly.

Ashira lowered Sakura down for Itachi to touch her. As soon as Itachi layed a hand on hers, she quieted almost instantly.

"Woah! You have magic powers, chi-chi!" Kaiyal exclaimed.

"…bwdherc….ewr…Mama!" Sakura exclaimed before giggling.

Ashira and Kaiyal both burst into a fit of laughter as Itachi's face turned into a scowl.

"Mama! Mama!" Sakura repated.

"It's late. I have to go now." Itachi said waving before running out, his face red from embarrassment. He didn't want to be a mother, nope, nada. He wanted to be a man.

He walked home quietly while Ashira and Kaiyal just couldn't get over their continuous laughter.

Ashira wiped the tears from her eyes before calming down. Then the father, Kero, came in.

"So, what's the joke?" he asked, curious at his wife's and daughter's fit of laughter.

"Hahaha… Sakura… haha… just… hahah… called… hahahah…… Itachi… hahaha… Mama… hahahahahaha" Kaiyal said between giggles.

Kero started laughing uncontrollably which made Ashira and Kaiyal stop and stare at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look weird laughing like that…" Kaiyal stared.

"Hmph." Kero said, walking away with a red face.

* * *

**(Sigh) Why does all the boys get sooo embarrassed today? Poor men…**

**I know, it sucked, but…I didn't know what else to put in. But at least I updated right? Urgh, my sense of humor sucks.**

**Anyway, over and out,**

**Your Authoress,**

_**Micah Aukymi**_


	4. Orochimaru

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**Theary15 --- Thank You!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 --- Okaaay….**

**From now on, I will be updating every two weeks, unless, I get less than 3 reviews for each chapter. Then, you will have to wait longer. But that's easy, right? 3 reviews are just easy, please?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 --- Orochimaru**

The sun shone brightly on a pond at a Sunday morning. Four children sat there, under the shade of the trees, simply relaxing and enjoying nature.

"Too many people had died already." Kaiyal read aloud, her eyes focused on the 'Mysterious Circumstances' book in her hands. "Ruth Thow…Thornb-bird had to tell someone the tw-truth about what was going on. She'd come to dis hellhow—"

"This hellhole." Itachi corrected, leaning on a tree beside her, keeping an eye on the two babies nearby. They were playing, crawling, and drooling all over the place. Remind him who possessed him to babysit his little brother again? Oh yeah, it was Kaiyal. Three months had passed since they first found this pond by a bunch of cherry blossom trees. And as promised, Itachi often took Kaiyal there for pronouncing lessons. Itachi and Kaiyal were now six and five years old respectively and Sasuke and Sakura were one-year-olds.

"Chi-chi, stop glawing—" Kaiyal started with a hand on her hip.

"Glaring." Itachi corrected.

"Glaring at the imucent—"

"Innocent." Itachi corrected again.

"Innocent little babies." Kaiyal finished with a frustrated sigh.

"They're drooling." Itachi said with a pout.

"So?" Kaiyal raised her eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that sentence. They're DROOLING. You know, the disgusting liquid that comes out of your mouth? Worse is, they seem to enjoy it." Itachi scowled.

"Obviously. That's what they do, Chi-chi. They cry, they coo, they giggle, and they drool. What did you expect?" Kaiyal said, rolling her big green eyes.

"I expect them to grow up." Itachi retorted.

"Well, they did grow up. Didn't you notice that they can crawl now?" Kaiyal replied stubbornly.

"Remind me why did we volunteer to babysit them again?" Itachi muttered.

"Well, let's see, your parents are out on a mission and my parents are too. They had no time to find a babysitter and we, being the responsible older siblings we have to be, kindly volunteered. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get my mind back in my lesson now, thank you." Kaiyal replied, her head tilted up in stubbornness.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"…this hellhole of a place hoping to help eka…eradikit dizis…and—" Kaiyal continued, her eyes focused once more on the book in her hands, her eyes straining as she struggled to make out the confusing words.

"Eradicate disease." Itachi corrected with a sigh.

"Eradi…Erardic…Eradicake—Eradicate Diz—Disease." Kaiyal said, clutching her brown locks in frustration. "This is just too hard!" she yelled.

"You think it's frustrating learning how to pronounce? Step in my shoes for a bit and try teaching someone like you." Itachi muttered. "I don't get why your mother didn't teach you herself." Itachi went on.

"I'm sorry, but my mother never got around to doing it since Sakura was born. And your shoes are a bit too big for me." She harrumphed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"That's because your feet are just too small." Itachi retorted with the same amount of stubbornness.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Tche."

"Whhatever."

"Continue reading."

"-sigh- Hai…erad…eradicate diz—disease and had deboted—" Kaiyal said in concentration.

"Devoted." Itachi corrected.

"…devoted her everyday and night to the proujik—"

"Project." Itachi corrected once again. This was going to be a looong day.

"Project—umf." Kaiyal repeated before being pushed down by a black haired baby. "Oh hey, Sasu-chan. Do you wanna play?" she misinterpreted Sasuke pouncing on her as an invite to a game. But when she lifted Sasuke and put him back down, she saw the fear in Sasuke's face as he stared at something…something…wait, where was Sakura? She looked around quickly in panic to see the source of Sasuke's fear. There Sakura was, crawling on the head of a scary looking ninja who seemed eerily familiar. He had long black hair, and a really white face with snake-like eyes. A powerful aura surrounded him and almost seemed to be visible. And seeing his forehead protector, Kaiyal ran to her sister's aid.

"Eskuse my sister, mister. She doesn't really do that a lot." Kaiyal said, lifting Sakura out of his head.

"You have an interesting sister there, little girl." The weird guy chuckled, walking away. "Most people are smart enough to stay away…" he muttered with amusement when he was already out of sight and hearing range.

"Kaiyal! Are you okay?" Itachi ran to her, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Kaiyal replied. She still couldn't get over the feeling of fear when she was near him. It felt abnormally weird.

"Didn't you recognize him? One of our village's Three Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru." Itachi replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No wonder he was so familiar! I've never seen him personally before." Kaiyal exclaimed, her hold on Sakura tightening.

"Don't you dare go near that creep again! You could've been killed! There are rumors about him!" Kaiyal scolded the toddler. Yeah, right, as if she could understand. Sakura just giggled up at her, completely unaware of what just happened.

* * *

**Done! I just wanted to get this out. Next chapter will be up in the following two weeks!**

**Ja ne!**

_**M.A.**_


End file.
